Ghost of You
by The Pootamis
Summary: How? How did this happen? This was never meant to happen. Things were never meant to be this way. Then why? Why did he have to die? Why did she have to go on without him?
1. Risen From The Ashes

**Oliver Queen**

**1985-2016**

**The Green Arrow**

An image she never thought she would ever see. An image that still haunts her dreams every single night. Sleepless nights of staring off into the distance not staring at anything in particular. Nights in which silent tears would trickle down her cheeks until she couldn't anymore. Nights in which she replays that night over and over again in her mind. The night her heart had broken for the last time. The night everything changed forever. The night of the breakout. They were so foolish. Why did they ever trust him? Why did they trust John's judgment on the matter? She knew deep down something was wrong with the picture. Everything seemed too easy. Everything was going so perfect. Too perfect. Damien Darhk had been captured just awaiting for the day he would be transferred to a more secure prison. The city had become quiet in the brief moment of peace.

But then it had all come crashing down. All thanks to him. Malcolm Merlyn. God she has dreamed of killing that man. A dream that she will make a reality one day. She would make sure of it and this time it there won't be any mercy shown. He won't just lose a hand and be batted away like a whipped dog. No the next time they meet she would make sure there would be no chance he would walk away. It would be everything he ever deserved. Sure he might have given some bullshit excuse about wanting to protect his daughter being the reason for him doing all of the things he has done. The same excuse that had lead him to lead a group directly into The Nest to retrieve the idol from within. Another mistake she will make sure never happens again. Why they hadn't destroyed that damn thing she still couldn't remember. But she knew the key now. The key to his power. A power that she had witnessed on full display that night remembering every little detail.

Remembering how her body had frozen up. Remembering how it felt like someone was squeezing the air out of her. Remembering how her body wouldn't respond no matter how much she tried to will herself to do so. But he had fought it somehow. Oliver had fought through it somehow when Darhk had approached her to deliver another heartfelt blow to her father. A blow that if he had succeeded she knew would have crippled him forever. It would have been too much. To lose each of his daughters so many times over the years. Only this time with no chance of either of them to come back. But it never came to that. Somehow Oliver had broken free fighting out of this invisible grip to unleash an arrow Darhk's way.

Her guardian angel. A nickname that she had given him long ago way before she even knew he was The Hood. A nickname that he keeps proving time and time again why he earned such a name. Whenever she was in trouble. Whenever she needed someone to come and help her in her time of need he was there. He was always there. Just like he had been on that night. His aim had been true but somehow the arrow had been stopped in mid flight right before it could hit its mark. How it was possible she was still unsure of. She had listened to Oliver tell of the tales about The Idol but he never mentioned anything like this. Maybe he even never saw anything like this before.

This magic that she could still hear the taunts coming from Darhk in her mind. Still remember the look in his eyes when he turned his attention back towards her. Remember how with a flick of his fingers he had redirected the arrow towards her. At that moment everything had slowed down. Everything seemed just to go silent. All that was there was just her and the arrow. An arrow that slowly spun through the air heading directly towards her before in an instant everything returned back to normal and her worst nightmare came to be. Her guardian angel. Oliver somehow and someway had broken out of Darhk's magic control to shield her with his body. An arrow that had driven deep into the middle of his chest.

How they ended up at the hospital she still couldn't remember. All she could remember is his eyes. Remember how his eyes never left her own. Remember how tight she held his hand when he was starting to be worked on by a couple of doctors that had rushed in. Remember the words of one doctor that had tried desperately to reach her through her comatose state.

" _You have to let him go."_

A simple statement that even now makes her close her eyes as a lone tear trickles down her cheek. Didn't everyone know? She couldn't. She couldn't let him go. So many times she wished she could. So many times she has been angry with him for all of the pain that he has brought to her throughout her young life. Sleeping with Sara. Lying to her and most importantly to himself about what he truly wanted when he returned home to start his mission. For pushing her to the side in favor of going after another. He wasn't all to blame on that one. She had hidden it well. Had hidden the feelings deep down she still has for him. Maybe it was fear of having her heart broken? Maybe it was the fear of knowing something like this could happen one day? Whatever it was she had learned just a couple of hours later that he too had hidden his true feelings quite well.

His last confession. A confession that all started when he asked her to go over and get his kevlar from the corner of the room once they were alone. A moment that makes her take a shaky breath ignoring the sudden gust of wind that makes its way through the cemetery remembering exactly how at that moment her heart felt like it was going to explode with nothing but happiness when she heard him confess that he still had feelings for her with the evidence right in her hands in the form of the very same picture that she had given him long ago in the pocket of his kevlar. But as quickly as it made its way into her heart it had died. Had been crushed along with whatever remained deep inside when she watched her worst nightmare before her very eyes. As she watched his body spasm as the sound of the monitor going off echoed through the room. As doctors and nurses rushed into the room doing everything they could to save him while she watched frozen from her spot.

Snapping out of her thoughts reaching up to wipe the tears that had trickled down her cheeks on the sleeve of her leather jacket kneeling down next to the tombstone reaching into her pocket slowly Laurel brings her hand down to rest a small picture next to the tombstone between a few already left behind items at the gravestone. A picture showing one of the happiest moments of her life. A picture that just captures how happy they were from years ago when they had sat in The Queen's Garden like they used to do before Thea had surprised them by taking a photo of them.

" There's something that i have to do. Something i know you won't like. I know you always wanted to protect me from this life. To protect Thea from all of this. But i need you to understand this. What I'm about to do. What i'm prepared to do is my choice and my choice alone. Please? Please i beg you don't look down at me any different. We'll be together soon. I promise."

Rising up to her feet paying the tombstone one last glance turning on her heels slowly Laurel makes her way through the cemetery without so much as paying a second glance back.

* * *

Two weeks later….

It was time. She knew this. Knew that it was time for her to get to city hall to give her speech. She has a role to play. Everyone did. Her role was simple. The role to keep everyone in the city occupied. To give this city the illusion of hope that things would get better under her leadership. This illusion that has everyone eating out of her hand. She still couldn't believe how easy it was. How easy it was to manipulate the citizens of the city like this. And her job had only gotten easier once her husband had escaped from prison doing something that nobody expected. The plan at first was to lure the so called Team Arrow into the prison and send a message to their leader. To send a message to one woman's father to show what happens to people that betray them. But never in her wildest dreams had she thought instead this trap would lead to the demise of another.

Lead to the demise of Oliver Queen. Her former main competition in the mayoral race before he had pulled out. She still heard the rumbling. All of the voices within the city that were just pleading for him to reconsider. To rise up to combat her despite her already being elected into office. Like it would have mattered anyways. She already had her claws deep into many of the higher ups. Has everyone bought with them swearing their allegiance to her and her husband. Nothing but fools in her book that didn't even know what they were agreeing too. They could have their money but even the mighty dollar wouldn't stop them from the evitable demise. Just like their remaining enemies.

It was no secret now to them now just who else is apart of Team Arrow or should she say was. Thea Queen. One of the newer members to the team if she read right was now gone. Where she was no one knew. From what their sources had confirmed was shortly after the funeral she had left Star City and hasn't been seen since then. John Diggle. One of the founding members of the team was still here somewhere in the city. The last reports were he was in some bar drowning his sorrows away over the death of his so called brother in everything but blood. Felicity Smoak. The brains of the team was the one easiest to check tabs on. From what reports say she could often be found in Palmer Technologies. What she was doing was known. Whatever it is inside sources say she has always remained locked away inside of a room all alone working on a secret project.

But the most intriguing of all was neither of those three. No the one that intrigues her the most is what has happened to another. Laurel Lance. The Black Canary. The district attorney of Star City. A woman that hasn't been seen inside of the offices. In fact the only time she has been seen is when she had stood side by side along with the members of Team Arrow at Oliver Queen's funeral. In fact the last time anyone has heard her even speak a single word was when she had given a heartfelt speech before his casket had been lowered to the ground. Where she has been nobody knows. Some reports have said that she has resigned as the district attorney. Some say that she too has left the city. Some say she can be seen sobbing by Oliver Queen's grave. She didn't quite know what to believe. What she did know was this woman is a wildcard. This woman out of all of the remaining members of Team Arrow is the most dangerous. Not only does she have the resources to cause such problem for her but if she's heard right she had been training with Oliver Queen before his demise.

Whatever the case she knew she still needed to play her part. Knew that she was due down town to make her speech. And with that grabbing a hold of her suitcase with a look that just radiates confidence surrounded by her own personal guards slowly Ruve Adams or better known as Ruve Darhk makes her way out of her home and follows after a couple of her guards heading directly for a parked limo waiting for her outside. A limo that the moment she comes within a couple of feet of suddenly she is forced to the ground covering her ears as a loud ear piercing sound echoes through the air. A sound coming from a small device on the ground that just makes everyone in the area cover their ears with nothing but pained expressions across their faces. Cause for the windows of the limo to shatter. That is until one guard retrieves his firearm and just as he points the end of his firearm towards the device instantly he is sent flying with a few others when the device explodes.

Feeling her head smacking up violently against the closed door of the limo grabbing a hold of the back of her head instantly feeling blood dripping into her hand from a cut on the back of her head hearing the sound of heels clanging against the ground raising up her head without muttering a sound through dazed vision Ruve watches a black blur rear back and smack down a guard that had been attempting to get up right in the head sending him back to the ground with a loud crack. A crack that echoes again when she watches in horror this black blur that just gets clearer and clearer with every step she takes towards her when she watches her attacker deliver a few blows with the weapon in her hands down towards another downed guard. This attacker whose identity becomes clear when she sees her blonde hair. Sees her face clearly through her foggy vision. Sees her green eyes that radiate nothing but pure fury that sends chills up and down her entire body. These piercing eyes that snap away from her when the sound of a limo crashing open echoes through the air before she is forced to once again cover her ears when a loud scream echoes through the air. This shock scream coming from the woman towering over her that slowly moves away from her and approaches her remaining guard as he is found down on the ground on one knee covering his ears tightly. Hearing the screaming coming to a stop with her ears ringing as she faintly hears the sound of loud cracks echoing through the air from the other side of the limo breathing rather heavily glancing back towards her home after only a few moments instantly Ruve snaps up to her feet and makes a beeline towards her house.

Such an action that draws attention before right as she nears the steps heading up towards her home suddenly she lets out a scream when something solid comes smashing violently into the back of her right leg causing her to lose her balance and go crashing down into the stone steps smashing her face against the edge of a step in the process. Feeling nothing but blood gushing down from her forehead and what feels like a few cracked teeth from her fall hearing the clear sound of heels making their way towards her cracking open an eye reaching up as she grabs a hold of a nearby step and desperately uses all of her strength to pull herself forward in an attempt to distance herself as much as possible suddenly Ruve lets out a scream of pain when a solid object comes crashing down against her outstretched right wrist causing a loud snap to echo through the air.

Showing no remorse whatsoever rearing back her baton instantly Black Canary sends another vicious blow down onto Ruve hitting her directly in her ribs causing another sickening scream to echo through the air. A scream that she silences when in a sudden move she reaches down grabbing a fist full of her hair before delivering a vicious punch that smashes Ruve's nose completely in sending blood everywhere. Causes the older woman's head to snap back before with tremendous force Black Canary smashes the back of the woman's head against a nearby step opening the gash across the woman's head up even further. A vicious blow that she repeats again causing even more of the older woman's blood to splatter against the steps.

Releasing a hold of the older woman causing her head to drop down to the stone steps with the only evidence that she is still alive in the form of her chest rising up and down slowly rising up to her feet retrieving her baton from the ground reaching down Black Canary grabs a hold of Ruve's leg before without a care in the world drags her away not caring at all as the back of Ruve's head smacks against every step she makes her way down.


	2. Cutting Loose Ends

How she got back here inside of her apartment she couldn't remember. Everything was like a blur. She couldn't remember when she peeled off her suit leaving it trailing behind her as she made a beeline towards her bathroom. What she can remember is the blood. So much blood. The blood that trickled down her suit. The blood that she scrubbed furiously at as she tried to wash it away off her hands. The very same blood that she watches trickle down the drain as she kneels down under the shower head hugging her knees close to her chest as she stares across the tub towards the wall with silent tears trickling down her face just remembering. Remembering what it felt like. Remembering the anger she felt with every single blow she delivered to each of her enemies. Remembering the hint of satisfaction she felt every single time she swung her baton landing clean vicious blows across her enemies face picturing her most hated foes in their place.

But now the rush was over. Now reality was kicking in. Her reality and her reality is she has become something she swore long ago to never become. Become something that truly disgusted her inside. She had turned a corner and became just like them. Had become a murder. Had become just like the very people she hates with every fibre in her being. But has she? That was something deep down inside a piece of her denies venomly. A side that just says what some people call murder she calls justice. The very side of her that made her do this. A side that she allowed to control her. A side of her that needed this. Needed this proclaimed justice to occur.

Justice. An interesting word with an even interesting definition. Years ago she could have given the perfect definition of justice in her own words. Justice is about harmony. It's about keeping the peace. She would have argued what she had just done wasn't justice. No it was nothing but cold murder. It wasn't about harmony. It was about revenge. To make herself feel better. A small piece of that could be said to be true. But if one was to see her now maybe just maybe they would think differently. Now they would see a broken woman. A woman clutching to her knees for dear life as her tears trickle down her cheeks. A woman who is the only one to feel a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind pulling her into a strong chest. To feel a pair of warm hands somehow cover her own. These arms that she just turns in burying her face into the crook of his neck as a hand gently strokes her wet hair.

* * *

**Ruve Darhk goes missing!**

**What many would have described as a quiet winter night was anything but that. It has been reported that Star City's Mayor Ruve Darhk nee Adams has been reported missing. Late Thursday morning when Mrs Darhk had been scheduled for a press conference for her latest pitch to increase Star City's funds in front of the national board many including this reporter were rather shocked to hear that Mrs Darhk had been attacked just outside of her home while on her way to the press conference. When police arrived at the scene the only word to describe what they walked into would be nothing but chaos. The personal guards assigned to escort Mrs Darhk to and from said press conference found deceased with the limousine that was going to be used to transport our mayor in a state of disarray. At this moment the whereabouts of Mrs Darhk are still unknown as well as who her mysterious abductor could be. We hear at Star City Sentinel pray for Ruve Darhk's safety and plead for whoever has taken her to please set her free.**

This headline. He didn't know what to think. He still couldn't believe what he was seeing. It just seemed ...unreal. After everything that has happened this last month. After everything that they've been through. All of the team's highs and lows. This just….he didn't even know what to think. Not anymore anyways. He knew the truth. That is all that matters. Some others might think differently. Might point the finger elsewhere but he knew where the blame should really be on. It should be on him. It had been him and him alone. He was the one. He was the one that had let his guard down. He was the one that thought with his heart instead of doing what his mind was telling him to do. In the end it had cost the world a good man. A young man that he had watched grow from this arrogant young man into a respectable young man that would always put everyone before himself. A young man that he had killed. He might not have pulled the trigger but he mind as well have loaded the chamber. His blood was on his hands. He had killed him. He had killed his brother. He had killed Oliver Queen.

Pushing the left behind newspaper someone that forgotten to pick up from a nearby table off to the side reaching across the bar to grab his glass looking inside as he finds his glass a little low grabbing a hold of the bottle he had purchased a little under an hour ago suddenly as he feels nothing inside of the bottle, letting out a low growl slamming the empty bottle on the counter drawing the attention of a few nearby fellow drinkers just as he waives the bartender over suddenly the sound of someone taking the bar stool right next to him causes Diggle to look over to his side. Who he finds sitting in the bar stool causes his eyes to widen.

" Laurel?"

Paying Diggle only a momentary glance seeing the bartender coming over reaching out Laurel grabs a hold of the empty bottle and wags it up in the air earning her a nod in understanding before slowly she puts the bottle back down on the counter and watches him retrieve a bottle from the shelf without so much as paying Diggle a single glance. A bartender that once he approaches with a fresh bottle she reaches into her jacket pocket fishing out a hundred dollar bill and exchanges it for the bottle with a forced smile across her face.

" Keep the change."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. A woman that he had thought long ago had left town. He wouldn't have blamed her. He wasn't blind. He had seen all of the signs pointing to the fact that the oldest of The Lance sisters still held some deep feelings for her old flame despite her unwillingness to act upon them. If they had been given more time he was sure at some point she would have told him. But that time would never come.

But here now. As she sits on the barstool next to him staring down at the full bottle of scotch with a hint of disgust across her face deep inside he knew how much she was hurting. Her composure was showing it. The usual smile that could be seen across her face wasn't there. Sure there maybe a smile across her face right now but it is clearly forced. Her eyes that are usually burning with so much emotion now show nothing. Instead they just stare down towards an empty glass nearby with absolutely no emotion. A look that he has never seen coming from her before. He couldn't blame her. He would be doing the same if he had lost the one that he cares about the most. He couldn't even possibly begin to imagine how she is truly feeling inside even if he tried.

" Have you ever thought about death?"

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing down towards the glass being pushed his way that has someone been filled to the brim unknown to his knowledge as he stares forward at her face that still doesn't even dare to look his way grasping the handle of the glass slowly Diggle brings the glass up to his lips and takes a small sip.

" I have. A lot recently actually and I can't help but wonder what happens during one's last moments. Some that have come back often say their entire life flashes before their very eyes. As for me? I think it's like a roller coaster ride. You see everything that has happened during you life during the ascension. All the ups and downs throughout you life that brought you to this point. But during the descension? With every twist and turn i believe you see every path not taken."

Turning the bottle around pretending to read the contents inside slowly pushing the bottle away straightening herself upward Laurel keeps her gaze forward towards the shelf across from her seat.

" I wonder what it will be like when my time comes? Will i see the life that i always wanted with Oliver? Our unborn children. Watching a little boy and a little girl grow up with our best traits. Growing old together feeling totally content with our lives knowing fully well we did everything we could to prepare them for a world that could be so cruel at times. I don't know."

Gulping down the remaining contents in the glass except for a very small bit lowering his glass down to look at her fully still finding her eyes drawn forward turning away from her not knowing how to respond as he opens his mouth only to shut it almost instantly letting out a low sigh just as he raises his glass back up suddenly Diggle is forced to shake his head as his vision gets blurry for a slight moment. A blur that he shakes away before he rests his glass back down on the counter.

" What I do know is this. I'm not going to give your brother a chance to find out or any of the ones responsible for Oliver's death."

Instantly feeling his eyes back on her for the first time of the evening Laurel pays Diggle a slight glance before turning her attention back forward.

" He maybe your brother but he means absolutely nothing to me. I will find him and i will kill him. Just like how I'm going to kill all the rest. Darhk ...Merlyn it doesn't matter to me. One by one I will watch them fall and when none remain. When I'm the last one standing? Well i would say wait and see but you won't be alive long enough to see that day."

Unable to suppress the look of confusion from coming across his face once again shaking his head to rid himself this sudden case of dizziness that he is experiencing suddenly Diggle's eyes widen slightly when he sees Laurel turn her head fully to face him with no signs of any emotion across her face. A look that sends chills up and down his spine as he watches her lean forward before he stutters when he feels her hot breath whispering into his ear.

" Enjoy your drink? I hope so because it's the last one you will ever have. The others might not blame you but I have not forgotten about your betrayal. If it wasn't for you and your blind faith in your brother, Oliver would still be alive today. Tell me this can you feel it? Can you feel the toxin traveling through your veins?"

Instantly seeing his eyes going as wide as saucers with a hint of fear within them dropping her mask allowing her true emotions for the man in front of her to show leaning back Laurel stares deep into Diggle's eyes with a look of pure hatred filling her eyes as she whispers out so faintly that anyone nearby has to strain their ears to hear.

" What you are experiencing is your body shutting down one organ at a time. First it starts with your vision. Next will come your kidney before it travels upward into your brain resulting in your death. Take a deep breathe Mr Diggle for it maybe your last."

Reaching out for her only to feel his hand hitting nothing but air when she jumps off her stool and slowly starts to make her way to the exit hopping off his own stool to chase after her after just a few feet suddenly Diggle is forced to reach out and grasp a seat on a barstool as his world starts spinning. As his vision gets blurry. As his legs feel as though they are about to give out on him any second.

" Buddy? Hey buddy you alright?"

Blinking his eyes glancing in the direction he heard the voice coming from finding none other than the bartender looking at him from across the bar through his blurry vision blinking once again hearing the sound of a ding coming from the exit looking across the room as he sees Laurel nowhere in sight taking another step forward instantly without having any chance to react Diggle feels his legs giving out on him causing the barstool that he had been leaning against to come crashing down to the floor as he falls face first to the ground.


	3. Scream For Me

Despite how many times she opens her eyes. Despite how many times she has wanted to move her arms and legs. Despite how many times she has simply wanted to scream out for someone,anyone to come to her aid she couldn't. Not because she was unwilling. No it was much worse than that. No she didn't possess the ability to do so. How long she has been here she wasn't sure. Where here was she was very unsure of. What she was sure of was the evidence presented to her. The cold exterior beneath her bare feet. The clicks of the small chains clenched tightly around her wrists and ankles pinning her down to the ground on all fours. The soft fabric of a dark mask covering her entire face. A badly bruised face. A face that if given the chance would scream out at the top of her lungs. Just like she had done once she had awoken finding herself here. Only her screams couldn't be heard. Even by herself. No her attacker had made sure nobody would hear her. How she was still unsure of. She didn't feel any sort of gag in her mouth. She didn't feel anything tied tight around her mouth. But for some reason she just couldn't open her mouth. Just couldn't move her lips. Her usually cherry red lips that feel so swollen. Feel so bruised making her breath solely through her nose.

But she could remember. She could remember everything. Remember how she was leaving her home before she was forced to her knees by an ear piercing sound that just seemed to come out of nowhere. She could remember how one by one she had watched her personal escorts be beaten down without any sort of chance to defend themselves. And most importantly of them all. She could remember those eyes. Those stone cold green eyes. These eyes that just stared at her with nothing but pure hatred. These eyes that showed no remorse when she dealt blow after blow with some blunt object across her body. Showing no pity when she had shattered her nose. Showing no mercy when she smashed her head repeatedly against nothing but stone.

And she knew who had done it. Those eyes she knew from anywhere. Knew that outfit quite well like most of the citizens that call Star City their home. It had been her. The Black Canary. Laurel Lance. The eldest child of The Lance Family. A daughter that was thought to have left the city shortly after Oliver Queen's funeral. That is what her husband's resources had gathered. But they had been wrong. So very wrong. She hadn't left. No she was just merely preparing. Preparing for that very night. It was no coincidence. She had planned her attack perfectly. Planned it to the letter knowing when would be the perfect time to strike. Timed it perfectly when her guard would be down. When she wasn't as well protected as she usually was. And because of that she is now here waiting for whatever her captor has planned for her.

She had a very good idea what was to come. A very good idea what this young enraged woman would be looking to get out of her. But she wouldn't let her win. She wouldn't give up anything that might help this young woman get to her husband. Let her somehow by some miracle thwart a plan years in the making from happening. Even if she was to get it out of her didn't she know it would be pointless? They couldn't be stopped. Not now. Not how everything is now. The city is there for the taking and soon the whole entire world would bow down before the might of Hive. It was just a matter of time now.

And speaking of captors suddenly her ears perk up when she hears the sound of a clang. A clang followed by another coming from a pair of heels. Clangs that just get louder and louder by the second as they echo off her surroundings. Was she being held in some kind of room? No it couldn't be some ordinary room. No the echo just seems to go on and on. If she wasn't in some kind of room then where the hell is she?

Coming to a stop before the kneeling woman by her feet bringing herself down to be nearly eye level with the masked woman in a sudden move reaching out Laurel grabs a firm hold of the top of the fabric and rips it off causing to her satisfaction Ruve to shutter and close her eyes tightly shut as the dim light surrounding them hits her very eyes.

" Hello Ruve."

Rising up to her feet as she watches the older woman crack her eyes and just glare up towards her keeping her emotions in check masking them perfectly in a cold emotionless look keeping her eyes locked on her own Laurel tilts her head slightly with the faintest of smirks seen across her face.

" We have never been properly introduced have we? I suppose now is better than later. My name is Laurel Lance and before the night is over, I'm going to kill you."

Turning her head away from the older woman's withering glare taking a look around their surroundings with so many memories fluttering into her mind making her way through the darkness slowly Laurel comes to a stop just beside a broken case. A case that she could remember like it was yesterday. Remember the first time she had seen it. Had seen the suit belonging to The Hood inside of this very case. Remember how for the first time since Slade Wilson revealed Oliver was the hood everything really kicked in. How every little feeling that she always had for him whenever they were in the same room together had come back in full force making her realize that no matter what. No matter what hardships they would face they would face them together. That somehow and some way they would find their way back to each other one day.

" In some ways I envy you. Not for the power that you possess. Not for your past achievements. No i envy you for what you have. Something that i can never have. Your husband made sure of that."

Grazing the end of the case with her fingers almost lovingly retracting her hand turning her body around fully to face her making her way back over to kneel down before her reaching out Laurel roughly grabs a hold of Ruve's chin digging her nails hard into the older woman's jaw drawing blood.

" But his time will come. As for right now? You and I are going to have a little talk and believe me you are going to talk. You will talk to me or I'm going to take the one you care about the most and i'm not talking about your husband."

Instantly as she sees Ruve's eyes go wide in realization letting go of her jaw rising up to her feet fishing into her jacket pocket with a flick of her wrist Laurel drops a small stack of photographs down on the ground in front of her. Photographs that she watches with no emotion as Ruve's eyes go wide as saucers and her face pales.

" I usually make it a rule to never involve children but in your case I'll make an exception. Your daughter is a very beautiful young lady. I'm sure all the boys at her school will be after her in the coming years. That is if she makes it that far. That part is up to you."

Seeing nothing but tears silently trickling down the older woman's face feeling no remorse for the woman before her waiting a few seconds not even being given a mere glance but instead to be ignored in favor of the photographs sprawled out on the cold ground rearing back Laurel slaps Ruve viciously across the face causing the older woman's head to snap to the side from impact. A head that she takes no time in grabbing as she grabs a hold of the older woman's chin turning her head back towards her with piercing green eyes.

" I'm going to need you to focus now. Your daughter doesn't have much time."

As she watches Laurel nod her head to the right turning her head following her eyesight instantly Ruve's eyes go wide as saucers when she sees some kind of metal box in the far corner of the room. Some kind of large safe that is closed shut with a keypad lock just on the outside.

" The human body is a fascinating subject. It can give life and take it away so easily."

Shaking her head slightly returning her eyes back towards Ruve as she hears the sound of a mumble coming from the older woman tilting her head slightly digging into her jacket pocket once again slowly Laurel pulls out a small compact mirror out from within.

" You must be asking yourself why you don't have the ability to speak. Let me show you"

Raising up the mirror towards the older woman without any delay slowly Laurel opens up the top causing Ruve's eyes to dart down. Eyes that she can only watch with a hint of satisfaction as the older woman's eyes go wide in horror. Her lips. Her beautiful cherry colored lips with traces of dried blood all across them. Dried blood covering something else. Covering a line. A line one after another clearing showing stitches. These small lines going across from one cheek to the other. An image that she can only stare at in disbelief before her eyes glance up momentarily when she sees Laurel kneeling behind her staring back at her reflection in the mirror.

" You are allowed to speak when only i want you to speak."

Meeting Ruve's horror filled eyes in the mirror bring her right hand down across Ruve's shoulder to graze the older woman's cheek just a mere meter away from one of the stitches slowly Laurel brings her index finger down to get her fingernail underneath one of the stitches tugging it gently upwards causing Ruve to moan in pain.

" You can scream now if you want. They always scream."

The once silent abandoned building that once housed the most popular up and coming nightclub of the city. A nightclub that has long since been forgotten. Has long since been closed down. A nightclub filled with so many memories for a very selected few. But a place that would forever be remembered as the place the entire police department lead my an enraged police officer stormed through. A place that would be known as the hideout shortly to The Hood once word had gotten out. A building that the paint was still drying outside with its large lit up sign out never to light up again. But a place on this winter night if you were to listen closely through the gusts of wind a blood curdling scream could be heard.

* * *

It was never meant to be like this. He never meant any of this to happen. He really didn't. He was just trying to protect her like any father would do. But he never thought it would happen. So many times he imagined what it would feel like to wrap his hands around that arrogant young man's throat and squeeze the life out of him. So many times he imagined what it would feel like to punch his lights out. Images through the years had slowly started to die down. Maybe it was because of his daughters influence? The reasons for him to live now. To get up every morning and go on with his life. But now? Now for the first time in his life he didn't think another wanted to go on. Never in his life did he ever think he would stare into his eldest daughter's eyes and see nothing. See no happiness. No anger. Not even pain. Just nothing. A look itself that terrified him to his very being.

A look he can still picture perfectly now as he sits on his couch looking down towards a photograph on the table in front of him. His most prized possession. A photograph that he looks at every single morning and night. An old picture that he can remember that very day it was taken like it was yesterday. Remember how his daughters had gathered around him when he was finished blowing out the candles on his birthday cake. A memory that even now brings a slight smile to his face. But the smile only remains for a few seconds before it disappears.

A smile that wouldn't return as he thinks about his eldest daughter. A daughter that he knew just knew wouldn't ever smile again like she used to. Would never have that look in her eyes that could light up the world. Never be truly happy again and deep down he knew he was partially responsible. He has made many terrible decisions in his life. But his latest one might have been his worse. He was only trying to protect her. That is what he keeps telling himself each and every night before he goes to sleep. Protection that he knew deep down she didn't need. And his instincts. His protectiveness had lead to another's death. Had lead to the man that he knew deep down his eldest daughter loved with every fiber of her being to die.

How he died he was still unsure of. All he knew was that he had died protecting his daughter. Knew that before he died he had a private conversation with his daughter. Whatever had been said had caused this. Caused for her to go silent. Cause for her to disappear with no one knowing her whereabouts. Not even her own family. That is until last night. A night that he knew just knew inside something changed within her. Who else could it have been? Who else could have caused the destruction and chaos just outside of the mayor's home? Everything pointed directly at her. Witnesses claiming to hear loud screams. Ear piercing screams that forced them to cower and cover their ears not allowing them to see who had caused such a commotion. The extensive damage to the private limo parked just outside of Duve Darhk's residence. The disappearance of the mayor herself with only traces of the mayor's blood being found across the pavement before disappearing.

But all thoughts are broken when a loud knock coming from his locked apartment door forces his eyes away from the photograph and towards the closed door. A door that he stares silently at as he moves to grab his firearm from his belt hanging off the arm of the couch. A firearm that he silently cocks before keeping it down to his side he approaches the door cautiously. Hearing nothing at all looking through his peephole finding nobody on the other side of the door undoing the locks to the door silently grasping the doorknob making sure to bring his firearm up after a mental count of three instantly Quentin throws open the door and points his gun quickly to the right followed by quickly to the left finding nobody in sight. Finding no traces of life anywhere. A sight that makes a brief look of confusion come across his face before just as he takes a step back something poking him in the back of the leg makes him snap around and look down. An object sticking into the carpet just outside of his apartment door. An object that makes his eyes widen before he kneels down to get a closer look. An object that he has seen so many times. So many times in every single criminal that have ever crossed paths with The Green Arrow.

An arrow. An emerald arrow sticking into the ground with an envelope being driven into the carpet. An envelope that he tugs away causing a small rip to occur that he easily uses to his advantage to stick his fingers inside to rip the rest of the way before two objects slip out from within. One that flutters downward in the form of a folded piece of paper that he catches before it lands. As for the other. The other falls down to the ground with a silent thud. An object that draws his attention when a shine is seen out of the corner of his eye. A shine that suddenly makes him jump back falling down on his backside when he sees the severed ring finger of a woman with a wedding ring on the carpet before him. Such a sight that makes him take a couple deep breaths as he stares at the finger in disbelief before he glances down towards the folded up paper being clutched tightly in his left hand. A paper that after a few moments with a shaky breath slowly Quentin unfolds the paper before it suddenly flutters out of his hand when his grip loosens as his eyes go wide as saucers.

**You Have Failed This City.**


	4. Three Little Birdies

Wheels turning. The sound of chains clanging against bars. Two sets of feet passing by each other with two sets of eyes staying on alert for any sort of sudden movements coming from their charges. It was never meant to be like this but with everything that has transpired these last couple of weeks this was thought of to be the best course of action. God forbid they couldn't afford another breakout. Not now. Not with the citizens of the city seeking blood of those that quote are looking out for their best interests. That is how this had happened. A small trip out of town. That is what the guards assigned to this task like to call it. A field trip to watch over three individuals. The three most dangerous inmates that were being held in Iron Heights. Two inmates that each sit in their assigned seats with mixed emotions across each of their faces.

One that just stares out through the window with nothing being displayed across her facial features. A woman that was considered to be one of the most deadliest women on the planet when she is given any sharp object. A woman that doesn't even pay attention to the content sighs coming from behind her. Sighs coming from a woman that if anyone was to know any better looked as though she was mourning. Truth be told she was. Mourning over the one that she loved the most. Some would call it a one sided love but she knew better. She just knew that deep inside he loved her. If only they had been given one more chance.

Two inmates that wouldn't be given any sort of chance to plan an escape. Plan any sort of breakout. That was the fear anyways. The fear of the men and women in charge of looking over Star City in Ruve Darhk's absence. A long absence that has gone on for the past week. Where she was or who could be holding her was still unknown. All they knew was that this was the best course of action that they could take. Their plans were already being delayed enough. If they didn't take this course of action then perhaps just perhaps their plans would be delayed even further than planned and that would be simply unacceptable. Not when they are so close. Not when victory is within their reach. Soon enough everyone would learn of Hive's power. Soon they would learn to fear the name. Soon no one and nothing would be able to stand in their way.

Feeling one of the passing by guards eyes on her lingering a little bit more than usual, not even bothering to glance at his reflection in the mirror keeping her face as cold as ice keeping her eyes trained on the scenery that they continue to pass on by as they make their way through some kind of back road if the surrounding trees tell her anything. A darkened scenery that gets a little brighter when a bright light comes out of nowhere from behind. A light that draws her attention making her turn her eyes towards the back to find a pair of headlights shining brightly. A pair of headlights belonging to a motorcycle that speeds over the horizon towards the bus. A motorcycle that she watches keep up with the bus's speed as it comes up just underneath her window. As for the driver? For what she could tell this wasn't some teenager on a joyride. No this was something else. She could feel it. Whoever it was she could swear she had seen their eyes staring at her through their helmet until before her intrigue can deepen she watches the motorcycle sped ahead pass the bus and over an incoming hill.

And she wasn't the only one that was intrigued by what just happened. No just behind her seat the same look of intrigue could be found in her fellow inmates eyes. As for everyone else. From the way she can see the guards grip tightening around the shotguns in their hands it spoke volumes of how on edge they are. Guards that she watches split up with one making his way down the bus to take point in one of the backseats while the other comes to stand close nearby staring directly at her with his eyes flickering every now and then towards her fellow inmate.

Keeping his eyes on the road in front of him despite the urge to flick his eyes up to look into the rear view mirror to look back towards his transports of the evening just as his eyes drift upward to find nothing out of the ordinary and then back towards the road instantly the driver's eyes go wide as saucers when he sees a figure standing in the middle of the road a good distance away. A cloaked figure that he can only watch in horror them cock an arrow back in the bow in their hands before without having a chance to mutter a single word instantly his head is flung back with blood gushing down his throat when an arrow crashes through the windshield hitting him directly in the throat.

Reaching back grabbing another arrow from the quiver across their back rearing the arrow back keeping their aim true as they watch the bus's speed increase with its wheeling daring all over the road feeling a pair of arms wrapping around them from behind letting out a sigh instantly the cloaked figure releases the arrow sending it soaring through the air before a loud explosion is heard. An explosion that erupts at the front of the bus on its front right side wheel when the arrow explodes right against the tire causing the bus to spiral out of control and turn to the left almost immediately missing them and their parked motorcycle.

A bus that goes downhill quickly causing every single occupant to be sent flying forward. Cause the prisoners of the bus to be thrust forward into the back of the seat in front of them. Cause for the guards to be taken off their feet sending their shotguns soaring through the air. That is until the sound of a car horn loudly echoes through the area when the front of the bus smashes viciously into a tree. A horn that can be heard through the smoke coming from the hood of the bus. A horn that is heard by every single groaning occupant involved in the crash. Occupiants that each don't come out unscathed. One guard whose face is bloody as a gash across the back of his head opens up causing a trail of blood to trickle down the back of his neck as he stands up leaning heavily against a seat trying to get his bearings back. The other that holds his forehead tightly with his right hand as he holds onto the back of the seat in front of him in a death grip. As for the inmates? One whips her head back causing her long white hair to be engulfed with a bit of crimson on the ends when some blood coming from a cut on the top of her forehead hits the mark. And her fellow inmate is no different but instead a noticeable cut could be seen across her bruised cheek..

But any coherent thought leaves everyone's mind when the first set of eyes belonging to a guard look up just in time to see an arrow soaring straight for his chest before his world goes black. The very same result that occurs once the other guard snaps his head up when he hears the sound of his partner dropping before his head snaps back smashing into the glass when an arrow smashes straight through his head. These emerald arrows when all is done cease to exist. Cease to soar through the air causing two pairs of eyes to turn their head forward before two identical looks of shock come across their faces when they see a familiar looking woman at the front of the bus. A woman whose green eyes can be seen underneath the familiar hood of a fallen hero as an equally familiar looking bow lowers down to her side.

* * *

Nine days. That has been how many days since he had last seen her. Had last woken up to her smiling face. Had last kissed her goodbye. Had last listened to her voice. Nine of the longest days of his life. Days in which he had brooded inside of his private chambers. Days in which he used every last one of his resources available to find her whereabouts. Resources that as great as they may be could not find her. Not a single trace of her. But he knew where to start. It was no secret to him now just who was responsible for all of this. The evidence was right there before his very eyes.

The reports from eye witnesses claiming to hear loud high pitched screams that could shatter even the toughest of glasses. The small device found at the scene in likes in which has never been seen before. The autopsy of many of his men showing they had been beaten to death with a blunt object. Then some more interesting reports surfaced. Reports that just proved to him that it was indeed her all starting with an unexpected death. John Diggle. A once known associate to the late Oliver Queen found dead from an unexpected alcohol poisoning just inside of a local bar. At least that is what had been reported by the police. By his inside sources believed otherwise. This wasn't some mere freak of nature. No he had been targeted. He had been nothing but prey to someone that was once close to him. This all pointing to one woman. A woman that was rumored to have left town long ago but now seems as though as stayed to go on the hunt. No matter. He had her right where he wanted once before and next time there will be no Oliver Queen to get in his way.

But for now any thoughts about a certain canary are far from his mind as he descends down a flight of metal stairs into the darkness. Descends down into what was once the hottest nightclub in the city. Descends down into the basement that once used to be the main base of operations for Team Arrow. One of the likest locations that she would have taken his wife. If not here then where? He already had his men search for what was known as The Lair top to bottom. A location given to him long ago by Malcolm Merlyn in a deal to spare his daughter any harm. Like he needed he do so. She already has had her share of pain to last a lifetime.

Metal stairs that clang with every step he takes before he reaches out blindly for a light switch and finds one grazing his fingers. But nothing could prepare him for what he sees when he throws on the light switch. Nothing could stop his eyes from widening when the first thing his eyes see is the cold pavement in the center of the room littered with dry blood. The same dry blood that could be found across a few chains pinned down into the pavement. A sight that he can't look away from as he slowly approaches and kneels down to before with his hand visibly shaking he reaches out towards the stain to wipe his right index finger across.

It wasn't fresh. Not by a long shot. If he knew any better he would guess this blood was a couple of days old. What that meant for his wife….he didn't even want to think about. In all likelihood she was dead. A simple thought that makes a surge of anger run through him before he is forced to crush it as fast as it comes up. He couldn't think like this. Not now. There was still a chance that she is still out there alive. He could at least hold out hope that his daughter will be able to see her mother again. A daughter that thankfully had been with him the night her mother had been abducted. A daughter that he couldn't afford to lose. Not now. Not with everything that has happened. A daughter that is in safe hands while he is out and about searching the city for his lost wife.

His daughter. His little Nora. His little beautiful daughter. His world.a daughter that seems to have been born with both of her parents better traits. Her mother's intelligence. Such intelligence that has skyrocketed her to the top of her class. But with such traits come with some lesser desired ones as well. His short temper that his daughter unfortunately has shown to have at such a young age. But no matter. What's done is done.

Rising up to his feet taking his eyes away from the blood stains on the ground glancing around his surroundings finding nothing but shards of broken glass and pieces of broken equipment long since abandoned scattered around the room just as he turns and is about to go back up to the first level suddenly an object in the corner of the room catches Darhk's eye. A safe. What looked to be a fairly new safe. But that wasn't what was making him so interested. No what was making him interested was just how new it looked. No dust anywhere in sight. How its closed door shines brightly. Heck even the keyboard attached look fairly new. Too new. A safe that he keeps his eyes trained as he makes his way over. As he comes to a stop mere feet away from the safe before extending out his right hand palm open to have the unbelievable to happen. Cause for the safe to shake. Cause for the sound of metal grinding to be heard until it happens. Until the door of the safe is ripped off and thrown off to the side with ease and crashing into a wall causing the safe's contents to spill out.

And this safe's contents were very revealing. A body. A body that had been squashed inside of the safe with limbs being turned in sickening ways. A body that with nothing left to press against it to hold it steady causes it to fall over causing the upper half of the body to fall out towards the pavement with cold dead eyes looking up towards Darhk. A body of a man that none would ever expect to be under his payroll. A man that had always keep close tabs on Oliver Queen during the election race. The body of one Alex Davis.


	5. Mortal

Eyes as cold as ice. Head bowed down not daring to look anyone in the eyes. If any of them could even anyways. She had made sure of that. In fact if many were to look in her direction they would see an entirely different woman. A woman that just continues to trek through unfamiliar territory. Continues to walk the streets of this dome structure passing by the men and women under Hive's control. Mindless fools in her opinion. Sheep that are just being led to the slaughter and she is the hunter. A hunter with only one objective on this day. An objective that should have been accomplished long ago. This time though she would make sure nothing remained of that ancient artifact. Even if she had to burn this whole entire damn dome to do so.

A dome that she had to admit was rather impressive. A dome with an inhabitable ego system. It is truly a work of art, especially knowing where exactly this domed city is located. It was rather astonishing really. To think that in just under a year an entire city could be built right underneath their noses. Right underneath Star City deep underground where The Glades had once been. An impressive base of operations. But despite it all. Despite how impressive this place may be soon enough it would fall. The glass ceilings will come crashing down. Everyone's time comes eventually. Some sooner than others and these people would be no different.

These citizens that soon would be in a state of panic. This place. This safe haven would soon be in total chaos. That is the plan anyways. Darhk may have great resources. Some would say unlimited resources with Hive's might backing him up every step of the way. But she has her own. Such resources to help keep tabs of Darhk's whereabouts. Such resources to help ensure she gets what she wants. It was so easy to convince them. She had read over their files many times. Had planned out the best way to attack everything she had spent hours reading on her front.

And they made it so easy. Promises of power. Such power that could only be obtained with the annihilation of the organization that dared to ever stand in her way. If only she knew she wouldn't be making it out of here alive. Promises of the chance to get revenge for a lost loved one. Such a chance that would never be her's to have. She too would perish. In the end only she would have that honor. They were nothing but pawns. Some rather unique pawns at her disposal in the game that she finds herself playing. A game that she cannot lose. A game in which so many lives are at stake. A game in which her own thirst for vengeance would only be satisfied with his blood. And make no mistake about it she would have it. One way or another before her last dying breath.

And speaking of pawns it was only just a matter of time now before they would do their part. Only a matter of time before all hell would break loose forcing the members of Hive to react to their sudden appearance in their little wonderland. And she would be ready. Be ready to capitalize on what needs to be done. What is needed to be done to level the playing field. He may be considered to be a power house. Considered to be a man to be feared but he was just that. A man. A man that could be killed like everyone else. A man that could bleed. A man that can experience pain just like the rest of them both mentally and physically. A man that likes to think of himself as immortal. Oh how wrong he would be after this day.

It was no mistake that she had chosen this day. No mistake that she had chosen this moment to walk through these nearly empty streets. Was no mistake why she had left behind a couple of bread crumbs around Star City for him to follow after. It was all part of the plan and he was eating out of the palm of her hand taking the bait. He was no longer here which meant his most prized possession would be left unguarded. Would be there for the taking and soon very soon she would face him once again only this time things would be different. Next time they meet they would be on an equal playing. Next time they meet he would be just like the rest of them.

An immortal whose time is running out and speaking of time the sudden buzzing coming from her watch speaks volumes of what time it is. Not the actually time. No she could care less whether it was still broad daylight just up above. No what this speaks of is time for things to begin. Time for her pawns to begin their task while she begins her. Such a thought that for a brief moment makes a faint smirk come across her face as she continues to walk along the sidewalk while unknown to everyone that she passes on by another follows close behind her almost keeping in stride with her.

* * *

She was here. He just knew it. She was here rather recently. Maybe in the past couple of hours. Many would ask him why he would even think this. Afterall he wasn't some sort of police detective. This wasn't his element and yet his gut was telling him this. There was no clear evidence anywhere to prove his theory. How could there be. Any sort evidence before him would be contaminated. It was no secret this had been the first place his men visited once news broke of his wife's abduction. It was the likely place that she would have taken her. But they had come back empty. Had come back with more questions than answers.

From the reports he had been given it seemed as though someone had been using the base as far back as a week ago. Equipment from multiple glass cases containing the costumes of the many members of Team Arrow reported missing. Her costume missing wasn't any surprise. Why would it be? No what had been the surprise was the missing weapons coming from two of the cases. In fact as he stares at the glass containers now he could clearly see it. The mannequins staring back at him. These metallic mannequins were very bearing. Emerald arrows missing along with a bow that can clearly be seen missing from its resting spot. Hell even the emerald hood could be seen missing from its rightful spot leaving only a domino mask remaining.

Such a sight that catches his attention for only a few moments before he moves on and starts to walk through the base taking everything in. A base that he has never set foot in. Not until now and he had to admit. It was quite impressive. It explained how fast they were to react whenever anything crime related happened in the city. Especially if the computer system was any indication. A computer system that he would have loved to take a look at its files. Unfortunately that would never come to be. This state of the art computer system was now in ruins. From the looks of it looks as though some kind of high sonic wave had passed through destroying everything it touched. A pity really though it just showed him one thing. His opponent is truly intelligent. He knew she was already intelligent. Anyone that could work through the ranks to become the district attorney had to be but with this? This just showed him that even without Oliver Queen in the picture Laurel Lance is a worthy opponent.

An opponent that has covered her tracks quite well. Has played her cards close to the vest. Has put him in a position that he has never been in. Has put him on edge. Has put him on his toes not knowing for the first time in his life what to do. Not knowing how he should react to such an unspeakable action that no one has ever had the balls to do to him. A woman that he can still remember the look in her eyes as he was led away. Remember seeing the cold fury in her watery eyes as she held Oliver Queen's head in her lap. Remember how at that moment he felt like he was making a mistake not finishing the job. And he was right. His hesitation has led to this. Led to his wife being abducted. Led to his daughter being taken out of school and being given an armed escort wherever she went.

A wife that's chances of survival keep getting smaller by the second. Keep getting even more bleak the more and more he walks through the abandoned headquarters. That is until he comes to a stop inside of a long dark hallway. He didn't know why. But the room to his left. This pitch dark room was just calling out to him. A room that he turns towards squinting his eyes to see if he can see anything inside seeing nothing but darkness. Such darkness that has long since corrupted his very soul making him feel at home. A darkness that he allows once again to engulf him as he enters inside. As he takes footsteps forward that just bounce off the walls. That is until he comes to a stop when a sound from up above catches his attention. The sound of a light hanging high above comes on. A light that is followed by another then another lighting up a small portion of the room. A pathway of some sort. What this path would lead to he wasn't quite sure. What he did know was something was urging him to walk down it and that is what he does as he slowly moves through the darkness with the sound of lights turning on with every step he takes. Lights that eventually light up a sight that makes him pause.

A cage. Some kind of unique prison cell. A cell in which he already knew just who had called this place their home for a short time. His mole. His ace in the hole. A man that had wormed his way into their hearts. Had gained their trust. A man that had helped him be released. Had helped retrieve his prized artifact. Had helped led to Oliver Queen's death. The brother of a now dead older brother. A little brother that he hasn't seen for the past couple of days. Perhaps she had already gotten to him? It wasn't a coincidence. Whatever the case maybe this cell was proving to be a mystery. A mystery that he wanted to solve. A mystery that lead him to silently make his way over towards the open door before another light kicks on. Before his blood runs cold when he sees a body seated in the center of the cell with a bag covering their face. A female body. A body surrounded by a puddle of dried blood. A body that he slowly approaches before coming to a stop in front of.

A body that he doesn't look away from as his right hand slowly reaches over to grasp the black bag before with a quick tug he rips it away only for the bag to slip from his fingers falling to the pavement below as confusion over takes him. The woman before him was not who he expected. The woman before him was not his wife. No far from it. Staring back at him with lifeless eyes are the eyes of a woman that once upon a time ago he thought of to have ridden the world of. Had thought to have disposed of. The eyes of Felicity Smoak staring back at him. The body of a lifeless woman that just stares back at him with a look of clear horror across her face as a tape recorder hangs around her neck. A recorder that he only has a few precious moments to ponder on what could be heard on it before he suddenly drops down to the ground on his knees clutching his stomach as intense pain runs through his entire body.

As it feels like his blood is boiling from the inside. Such intense pain he has never experienced before. Pain that before he knows it is gone and he collapses down holding himself steady against the ground as beads of sweat drip down his soaking wet face. Sweat that continues to drip down his face as he takes long deep breaths feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him. Such a state that he has never found himself in. Not since his days in The League of Assassins. Whatever it was he needed to get to the bottom of it. Clutching his hands into tight fists pushing himself off the ground and back onto his feet with unsteady legs snatching the recorder off from around Felicity's neck without any delay Darhk presses hard down on the play button bringing the tape recorder to life.

"...Hello Damien. If you are listening to this recording, I have no doubt you have long guessed by now that your wife is no longer with us. If you still wish to seek her out, I would suggest looking deep within yourself for there is nothing left of her to see. Tell me this Damien how do you feel? How does it feel to lose the one you care about the most unable to do a damn thing to save them? How does it feel to feel completely empty inside? Twenty four days. For twenty four days, I have dreamed about the day when I get my hands on you but after a few days that wasn't enough for me. Not anymore. No you took him away. You took him away from me. The one I care about the most and before my time is done, I promise you that everyone you've ever cared about ...anyone you've ever loved will die. By now you must have many questions running through your mind but answer me this. How do you feel? Feeling tired? Drained perhaps? The answer is simple. What happens to a snake when you rip out its fangs? It's simple. It withers and dies away. Make no mistake I have ripped out your fangs and soon this canary will come to finish what she started. Enjoy your last moments. Soon enough we'll meet again and this time there will be no taking you in. There will be no second chances. There will be nothing but your blood flowing through the streets."


	6. Demise Of The Dark Archer

She was right. She was absolutely right. There was nothing that he could do now. Nothing on this Earth that could possibly save him now from his fate. A fate that he never thought he would ever see. Who wouldn't? With the power he had possessed he was unstoppable. Was unbeatable but with such power came with a sacrifice. And that sacrifice was simple. To wield the power you had to give something back in return. That is what he had been told. Had researched about. He had to give a piece of himself in order to be deemed worthy of such a power. A sacrifice he had made so many years ago but now? Now his time was running short. Even now as he kneels down examining the remains of what used to be his most prized possessions he could feel it. Feel his body getting weaker. Could feel his body getting more and more exhausted by the second. A body that had been through the ringers having to wear and tear containing such a great power. A great power that has left him making him feel something for the first time in a long time. Make him feel vulnerable. Make him feel human. Make him feel desperate.

How this all happened he was still unsure. How she even found out about this place was still a mystery. Perhaps she had gotten the information out of his wife before she had met a timely demise? Perhaps her late colleague had found the dome before she too would meet her end? Whatever the case maybe he had made a mistake. A huge miscalculation and now he would pay for it. Just like he is now. Just like how his mind starts to torment him making him do something that he never thought he would ever have to do. An order that he can still hear echoing through his mind. An order that he had delivered just a few brief minutes ago. The order to have his daughter sent away. To be taken out of the city by a few of his men that he knew he could trust and even now he can still remember the look on his daughter's face. Remember the look when he had lied to her saying that he would soon join her out of the city once he had taken care of a few things. Could still remember his daughter holding back tears before she hugged him tightly and exited out of these chambers for the very last time.

Rising up to his feet staring down coldly at the remains of the idol just down below turning to leave the chambers after he makes it a few feet suddenly Darhk comes to a complete stop and brings his right hand up to his mouth before he starts to cough violently. Such coughs that echo through the chambers. Such coughs that make a surge of pain run up and down his body. Coughs that after a couple of painful moments come to a stop and he brings his hand away before a glimpse of red catches his attention out of the corner of his eye. The briefest of glimpses that make him turn his attention towards his right hand before his face masks into utter rage. Blood. A trail of blood trickling down from the palm of his hand to the cold ground below. Such a sight that he hasn't seen for quite some time. Not since his days in The League. But such a sight now makes only one thought come to his mind. No matter what. No matter what he would make sure that she joins him in the afterlife if its the last thing he ever does.

* * *

There was no need now to hide. No need now to hide her face. She wanted to be found. She wanted him to find her. Wanted the world to know just who exactly she is. Her name may be Dinah Laurel Lance. She may be called The Black Canary at night but as for right now? Right now she didn't feel like either. She didn't feel like her justice seeking self looking to rid the city of another criminal the right way. She didn't feel like the part of her that wanted to catch a criminal and throw him behind bars. No that wouldn't solve anything. What she felt like she was still unsure. What she did know was however soon it would happen. Soon all of her pain would go away. Soon she would see the man that she loves once again. A simple thought that makes her lips curl up slightly before the smile disappears when she notices a figure moving through the shadows. A figure that she knew all too well. A figure that is completely oblivious to her presence.

If only he knew. If only he knew what he was walking into. And yet she was glad. So glad to see that she could play with this man's heart strings like he has done to so many others. So glad that he has come here falling directly into her trap. It was so easy. It was no secret what this man's weakness is and she would exploit it. Though it rather surprised her that he doesn't recognize where they are now. It was not a mistake. She had chosen this place for a reason. This had been the place some could say her journey to becoming The Black Canary had started. This had been the place that he had murdered her little sister. The same alleyway down below that she had witnessed Sara dropping into right in front of her. The same alleyway she watched the life leave her little sister's eyes. The very same place that would make sure will be his final resting place now and forever. The very same man that one could say was responsible for Oliver Queen's death. He may not have driven the arrow into his heart but he had given the man responsible the power to do so. He had been the one to orchestrated the monster's escape along with a couple of others and for that he could never be forgiven. Would never be able to redeem himself in his eyes to anyone ever again.

A man that she watches move slowly through the shadows with only a glimpse of metal coming from his right hand shining through the darkness giving away his location. A man that is totally unaware of her eyes watching his every move. Unaware of her right hand moving down to her side to unclip a remote from her belt. A remote that she wastes no time in using when she sees him looking around the rooftop that he is on before suddenly a bright flash lights up the sky. Cause a surge of wind erupts through the area causing her short blonde hair to flow freely with the wind. Cause a loud explosion followed by another then another to echo through the quiet streets as his roof quickly becomes an inferno. An inferno that draws the attention of every nearby citizen that looks up towards the burning building with nothing but shock. But none are aware of the pleased smile across another's face. None are aware of a pair of piercing green eyes that stare at the fire from a few rooftops over never tearing her eyes from the scene for even a single second. Never looking away from the flames as her hair flows freely with the wind. As the remote leaves her hand and goes crashing down below in the darkness. Eyes that wait patiently for him to emerge. Wait for this so called Dark Archer to emerge from the flames and she isn't disappointed when suddenly she sees a black cloak leaping through the flames. Watches as his black cloak catches fire as he leaps over to another rooftop into a roll in a desperate attempt to rid himself of the flames causing her right hand to reach back and graze an arrow in the front of the quiver strapped across her back.

How!? How could he be so stupid!? He knew something was up. He knew he shouldn't have come here. Shouldn't have agreed to meet her here. His instincts were telling him just this. Was just telling him something was up. He just refused to listen. Just refused to listen and instead follow his heart. He had to. He just had to when it involved his daughter Thea. A daughter that had somehow found a way to contact him. Had somehow found the number to his burner phone. Had pleaded with him to come here to this location and now he knew the reason why. She is seeking vengeance. She is seeking vengeance for the death of her older brother. The same vengeance that he knew another was seeking at this very moment.

It was no secret now that he knew Laurel Lance was seeking revenge against every single man and woman that she deemed responsible for Oliver Queen's death. It was no secret that he could consider himself a high valued target on her hit list. A hit list that he has watched in secret slowly be whittled down. Some would call it a coincidence that those that had aligned themselves with Oliver Queen in recent years had met their demises in rather unique circumstances. But he knew better. He knew just who had been responsible for every single one of their deaths. And most importantly of them all. He knew who was responsible for the sudden change in one Damien Darhk. The aura around him. The mysterious power that everyone feared was gone. He didn't know how or why but he could feel it. Could feel it the moment he had seen Darhk emerge back into headquarters. A feeling that he could still feel the moment he had emerged from underground to come here.

But none of that matters to him now. No nothing really matters to him at this moment as he rolls across a rooftop before in a fit of rage he rips off his cloak and clutches his left shoulder where he can feel an nasty burn mark already starting to form. A burn mark that he can feel spreading across his entire right side that just makes him grit his teeth. But nothing could prepare him for the pain that he feels when a familiar feeling of an arrow point suddenly smashes into his upper back. An arrow that he never even heard coming. A clean shot that makes him let out a small scream in pain before the sound of boots landing nearby causes him to snap around and glare towards the other end of the roof finding Laurel Lance standing at the edge with a bow in her hands being lowered down to her side. A woman whose eyes stare daggers at him. A woman that should have died long ago. That had been the plan all along. That had been Damien Darhk's plan. And yet here she was now instead of Oliver Queen.

Reaching back in one clean swift motion ripping the arrow out from his back without looking away from her eyes in a sudden motion Malcolm snaps the arrow in half in his left hand before as he slowly brings himself to his feet witnessing his vision getting a little blurry shaking his head slowly Malcolm reaches his hand back towards his quiver. A motion that proves to be the wrong move causing Laurel to instantly snap her bow upwards with an arrow ready before he is forced to roll out of the way causing an arrow to go soaring over his shoulder. Retrieving his own arrow without any delay snapping up to a kneeling position instantly Malcolm sends the arrow soaring through the air. An arrow that he watches come smashing into the side of the bow Laurel is holding when she snaps it up to shield herself before instantly he is to his feet with another arrow ready. But before he can get it off suddenly Malcolm is forced to the ground covering his ears with his hands when a loud pitched scream echoes through the air. A scream that he swears is getting louder and louder with every single step that he sees her taking his way. So loud that he can feel blood starting to gush from his ears.

Slowly advancing on the downed man right as she gets a mere few feet away from him suddenly Laurel snaps his head upward and lets out a scream in pain when she feels the end of an arrow being driven hard into her left thigh. A sudden attack that makes her drop down to one knee clutching her new wound as she sees Malcolm rolling as far away from her as possible shaking his head in hopes to regain his focus. In hopes to shake off this sudden fatigue that he is feeling all around his entire body. Fatigue that is seen across his face as sweat starts to drip furiously from his forehead while his vision keeps getting blurry. So blurry that he doesn't even realize that Laurel has risen up to her feet and slowly is limping towards him.

Grasping the end of the arrow closing her eyes in a sudden move rearing back Laurel rips the arrow clean out from her thigh causing her to bite down on her lip to not let out a scream before with her eyes stinging rising up to her feet seeing Malcolm down on one knee shaking his head slowly she limps her way towards him like a hunter stalking its prey. Like a hunter that has its prey right where they want them and this was no different. By now she could see the wheels turning in the older man's head. By now she can see the poison having its effect on him. The only way she knew she would ever have a chance in a fight against him. It was no secret that in a clean fight she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Against a man that has much more experience than her. But that didn't mean she couldn't outsmart him. Didn't mean that she couldn't play his own game and use other tactics to get the job done.

Reaching her target without any delay rearing back Laurel sends a vicious right boot that lands clean against Malcolm's jaw sending him down onto his back. Such a vicious kick that she too leaves her feet from the sudden impact and forces her to grits her teeth when she catches herself mid air leaning heavily on her left leg to do so. But she could manage the pain. Especially now. Especially of how close she is to achieving her only goal that she has left in life. Shaking off the intense pain that she is feeling running up and down her left leg limping back over towards her downed opponent reaching down Laurel grabs a handful of Malcolm's shirt and pulls his unconscious form forward until they are nearly nose to nose.

" You're so pathetic. Thinking you can play god. Thinking you can play the lives with so many without any sort of consequences coming your way. But even gods can bleed. Let me show you first hand."

Without showing any sort of remorse or pity very slowly Laurel drags Malcolm's unconscious body towards the edge of the roof his feet dragging across the cold ground along the way. An edge that she wastes no time in thrusting him onto his feet and holding him over the edge of the roof with only her tight hold on his vest preventing him from falling.

" This is for Oliver and Sara, you son of a bitch."

Instantly with a thrust Laurel pushes Malcolm off the rooftop and watches with an emotionless face his body fall. Watches his body disappear into the darkness for a brief moment before a sickening crunch is heard. Before the sound of steel bending is heard. A scene that an hour later would cause many to scream. Cause many to lose their stomach contents when they find a body sticking through a fence with a large rod penetrating through the man's back all the way through his chest.

* * *

Gritting her teeth forcing herself to breath through her nose blinking away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes moving her shaking hands slowly across her open gash across her exposed left thigh with pinpoint accuracy as she brings the sewing needle through her skin and brings it upward to seal up yet another portion of the gash unable to help it a low whimper escapes Laurel's lips. A gruesome sight that could be seen for several minutes as blood gushes down her left thigh down onto her bed turning her bed sheets into crimson. Causing her thigh to be covered in a mixture of fresh and dried blood. Cause for even more of the towel by her side to be engulfed and weighed down with even more blood.

Finishing the last touch sealing the rest of the wound up dropping the drenched sewing needle down grabbing a hold of a fresh batch of medical tape wrapping it around the wound after a couple of moments that too is tossed into the darkness before instantly after a couple of moments in silence her knees come up to her chest and her head instinctively buries into them as silent sobs escape her lips.

_One more. Just one more and we'll be together again. I promise._

A phrase that she keeps repeating over and over again in her mind as she her arms wrap tightly around her knees and she starts to rock herself back and forth. That is until a familiar feeling of a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind causes her to stop. Causes her to lift her head slightly up from her knees.

" Please stay? Please stay with me."

Lifting her head slightly up as she feels a hand gently cupping her cheek unable to help it fresh tears form in Laurel's eyes.

" I'll always be with you Pretty Bird. I promise."


	7. The Death Of Hive

Town Hall. A fitting place she thought for him to make his final stand. A building located in the heart of Star City. A building that would become his final resting place. Would be a place that many would witness yet another chapter of this city's richest history come to an end. Only this time there would be no metals given. There would be no press conferences. There would be no smiles given. No hand shakes received while many in attendance take photographs to print in the next day's newspaper. No tonight would bring the storied book history of one Damien Darhk to come to a close. Tonight would bring an end to a tyrant. Some could say the most dangerous man to ever step foot in this city. A man that even now as she stands on the edge of a rooftop looking down towards the building can't help but make her blood boil at the mere mention of his name. A man that even if she is to fall would soon be joining here. That was already a guarantee. She had done her homework. Had read everything there was possibly to know about his precious Idol. An idol that despite its great power would come at a cost and he was paying for his cost. The cost of life. Eliminate the artifact from the equation he would be turned into something else. Something far better than she could have hoped for. Turned into a broken man. Turned into a dying man. A feeling that even know she can feel despite not having seen his face once since she has gotten here but she knew he was in there. Knew from all of the police cruisers parked outside of the building. Knew from how to the casual eye they looked like normal civilians but it was far from the truth. The men in the shadows down below that patrol the building are nothing of the sort but are instead men hired by Hive.

Easy prey that she watches out of the corner of her eye before slowly her right arm extends back to grab a hold of an arrow from the quiver across her back. An arrow with an emerald point that she points down towards one of these so called guards that is making his way around the building with his right hand inside of his jacket pocket. A man with a deep breath she unleashes the arrow towards and watches drop him to the ground when it lands clean into his throat. But she couldn't congratulate herself. Not with the other guards still patrolling around. Just like another that quickly receives the same fate when she grabs another arrow and unleashes it soaring through the air causing it to land directly into another's chest sending them down to the grass with a thud. A thud that is heard by the remaining guard stationed at the steps leading to City Hall that makes him turn and quickly look around with his concealed weapon drawn before the moment his eyes look up in her direction suddenly his world too goes black when an arrow lands clean through his skull causing him to spin around with her finger pressing hard down on the trigger sending round after round through the glass doors of the entrance to City Hall making alarms go off from the inside.

Alarms that even from where she is stationed she can hear perfectly being echoing through the air. Alarms that cause her to duck down a bit as she sees movement coming from the inside. Sees uniformed officers start to duck out of City Hall with their weapons drawn looking all around the area. A sight that long ago would have made her abandon her mission. Would have made her stop and think of a way to not cause the so called good guys and harm. But not now. Now things were different. These men. These uniformed men were what is stopping her from achieving her goal. Uniformed men that she can hear shouting out orders to each other as she reaches back for another arrow while not looking away from them. Only this time her hand shifts to the right for another kind of arrow. An arrow that has never been seen before. An arrow that for some reason made her think that he had made these thinking of her. An arrow with a silver and black point that she points down towards a small gap between the gathered officers. An arrow that she unleashes causing a low whistle to be heard. A whistle that draws every officer's attention as it comes down smashing into the pavement before a mere second later the point opens up causing a loud scream to be heard forcing every single one of them to drop down to one knee covering their ears.

Cause for most to abandon their weapons and cover their eyes with pain riddled expressions across their faces as a lone woman zips down towards them when another arrow hits up against the wall behind them. A hooded woman that the moment her feet hit the ground she rears back snatching her batons off from her belt before she unleashes a vicious strike across the side of one officer's head dropping them to the ground. One officer following another when she spins around driving a back handed strike with her baton into another and then another until she is forced to unleash one of her batons through the air that lands clean into an officer's face breaking his nose instantly when she sees him looking her way as he raised up his firearm. Officers that one by one drop as the arrow continues to let out a sonic scream before she is suddenly grabbed from behind and lifted off from the ground. A short lived victory for her attacker when in a sudden move she rears back her head and headbutts him causing his arms to leave her making her hood flip up to reveal her face before she quickly turns around to deliver a spinning high kick that lands clean into the officer's face dropping him.

Glancing around seeing nobody left standing snapping her attention towards the entrance of City Hall finding nobody in sight retrieving her batons from the ground with her eyes showing nothing but fury making her way forward with nothing but the sound of broken glass being crunched underneath her boots as the alarms inside continue to go off slowly Laurel makes her way through the building like she knew like the back of her hand. A building usually filled with so much life. Usually filled with so many people of power but not tonight. No tonight it was simply empty. Empty of life as the sound of her heels clanging against the ground echo through the empty hallways. Empty until she hears them. Rushing footsteps making their way down the halls. Rushing footsteps that make her come to a pause and look over her shoulder seeing glimpses of blue from police uniforms taking a cover position behind a corner. The very same motion she takes as she too quickly gets behind a corner and grabs the end of an arrow as she hears the sound of barrels being cocked back.

" Drop your weapon and come out with your hands over your head!"

Unable to keep the smirk from coming across her face silently retrieving an red tipped arrow from her quiver mentally counting to three in a sudden move Laurel emerges out from the corner and points the end of the arrow upward before she sends the arrow crashing into the ceiling causing a loud explosion to erupt. Cause for the ceiling hanging high above them to come crashing down in pieces. Cause for screams to be heard as debris lands all around causing a dust cloud to form. A cloud that she shields her eyes from before she retracts her hand from her eyes and mentally nods her head in approval when she sees the entrance to the hallway she is in blocked off leaving no chance of any unwanted followers to emerge.

* * *

The screams. The explosions. Even in his state he knew what was soon to come. Knew who was making their way through the halls just outside of this closed office. He could feel it. Could feel it the moment she walked through the entrance. He could feel her anger. Could feel her fury. Could feel her desire for vengeance. A dangerous feeling. A feeling he too would be feeling right now if he could. But that chance had been taken away from him. Had been taken from the very woman that now comes for his head. Now comes with nothing but the desire to watch him fall. A satisfaction that she could have but he was not going to go alone. He was not going down without a fight. Even now as he sits down on the rug with his legs crossed and a sword across his lap while a trail of blood trickles down his closed lips to the ground below. Even now as he feels himself getting weaker and weaker by the second. Silence that is suddenly broken when another loud explosion erupts just outside of the room causing him to open his eyes. An explosion that causes many hanging photographs to drop down and smash against the ground. Cause for his lips to curl upward as he reaches up and wipes the blood on his sleeve before he slowly rises up and stares at the door without taking the sword out of its shieve.

A door that as though granting his desire is suddenly kicked open revealing a pair of green eyes that stare a hole in him. A pair of cold green eyes that just makes him smirk as he grasps the handle of his sword before he quickly has to retrieve his sword to deflect an arrow that comes soaring at him at high speed but before he can do anything else suddenly a small metallic ball drops down at his feet that instantly explodes causing him to soar through the air over the desk and into the far wall. Such impact that makes him shake his head as he feels his mouth filling up with his blood before he looks up in time to see Laurel taking a step forward and unleash a sonic scream causing him to quickly leap to the side just in time to avoid the desk from smashing into him.

Snapping up to his feet on wobbly legs pointing the end of his sword in her direction as he stares her in the eyes seeing her making no sudden movements with her arms still by her sides just staring at him with this cold look that makes him feel a cold chill run up and down his spine that he hasn't felt for so long shaking away the feeling an look of pure anger comes across Darhk's face.

" You disappoint me Ms Lance. Where's your honor?"

Suddenly as he sees her eyes glance away from his own to look over his shoulder for a split second following her vision instantly as he sees a red pointed arrow sticking in the wall behind him before he has a chance to react suddenly Darhk is taken off his feet when the wall behind him explodes causing the sword in his hand to go flying when he lands down face first to the ground with a thud. A moment that is short lived when he starts to push himself up before a vicious boot lands clean against the side of his head flipping him over onto his back. Such a vicious blow that makes his vision get blurry before he sees her hovering over him with an arrow in her right gloved hand.

" Fuck your honor."

Without any hesitation showing no mercy whatsoever in a sudden move Laurel drives the arrow in her hand down hard into Darhk's chest causing the older man to let out a scream of pain. Cause for his hands to come up and fight against her own in an attempt to relieve pressure from his gushing wound. An attempt that just makes her twist the arrow harder into his chest causing him to spit up a mouthful of blood that silences his scream slightly. Twists and turns that make his hands leave her wrists and fall down to his sides making her release the arrow and slowly come to tower over him before without looking away from his eyes rearing back Laurel slams her right boot down into the end of the arrow causing it to drive straight through Darhk's chest making his eyes go wide and even more blood to escape from his mouth. Cause this intense look of pain to come across his face until it ceases to exist when his head drops down and tilts slightly to the side.

" Damien Darhk? You have failed this city."

* * *

**Oliver Queen**

**1985-2016**

**The Green Arrow**

A tombstone that even now makes a lone tear that she swore to never shed again trickle down her cheek. But not of sadness. No this one was different. This tear is a tear of happiness. A tear that she doesn't wipe away as she lays a hand down on his tombstone. As she smiles down towards his name before her eyes are drawn to another. Another tombstone freshly planted next to his own. A tombstone that soon would be the grave of another.

**Dinah Laurel Lance**

**1985-2016**

**The Black Canary**

Her grave. A tombstone right next to his own. Right by his side like it should always be. A sight that she knew many down the line would come down to see. See two heroes that meant so much to this city. Two heroes that sacrificed so much for the city they loved. Had given their lives in the line of duty. Had sacrificed their own lives to make Star City a better place to live. A fitting end for two of the cities greatest heroes and now her chapter. Her story book was about to come to a close. A moment that she doesn't regret. Not for a single second as she retrieves a small object out from her leather jacket pocket. That is until movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. Movement coming from a few police officers that take cover behind a few tombstones. Officers with their weapons already drawn looking straight at her.

" Laurel?"

Looking away from the officers glancing to her side as she sees her father slowly approaching her from the other side of the graveyard with his hands raised up in surrender showing no emotion across her face Laurel watches Quentin come to a stop with a look of pure concern across his face as his eyes glance towards the officers that slowly surround her.

" It's all over now. Please? Please stop. I know it hurts right now but we can get you ..."

" Don't!"

Instantly coming to a stop from hearing how cold and emotionless his eldest daughter's voice is with his eyes going wide Quentin slowly lowers his arms down to his side.

" Save it. I know what you are about to say and quite frankly i don't give a damn but you know something dad? You're right. You're absolutely right. It is all over now. Damien Darhk is dead. Everyone responsible for Oliver's death are now dead and buried. My work here is now complete and its time this story comes to an end."

Registering the words coming out of his daughter's mouth feeling his eyes burning with unshed tears shaking his head very slowly Quentin takes a step towards her as he sees her glancing down towards Oliver's tombstone.

" I'm tired. I'm so tired. Tired of this city. Tired of living a life without meaning. Tired of living without him in my life."

Taking another cautious step forward as he slowly starts to extend his hand out towards her in an attempt to touch her suddenly Quentin's motion comes to an halt when he sees Laurel turn back to look his way with a watery smile across her face.

" But it's okay. I'm going to go see him now and we can be together again."

Without having any chance to react as he sees her raising her right hand up with some sort of capsule between her fingers as he lets out a scream Quentin watches in horror as Laurel swallows the capsule with closed eyes and slowly leans back before he has just enough time to catch her before she hits the ground.

* * *

A white flash. The feeling as though she is floating. Such a strange feeling. A feeling that brings her such peace. This peace that overtakes her before the sound of children's laughter echoing all around her makes her lips curl upward. A sound that keeps drawing closer to her.

" Mommy!"

Cracking open her eyes turning her head slightly towards the shout instantly as she sees two beings standing in a bright light that slowly starts to dim away revealing their faces snapping up to a sitting position silent tears start to trickle down Laurel's face. A sight that she can't help but smile at as a little girl with short blonde hair with piercing blue eyes jumps up and down holding the hand of another. A man that just smiles down towards her before he releases the little girl's hand causing her to run as fast as she can towards her until she feels a pair of small hands wrapping around her.

" Mommy,mommy! You're finally here!"

Wrapping her arms around the little girl burying her face in the crook of her neck to hide the tears of happiness that trickle down her cheeks looking back up as she sees him kneeling down before her with his trademark grin that she has come to love unable to help it a wide grin of her own forms across Laurel's face as she feels his hand coming down to rest against her cheek.

" Hey Pretty Bird."


End file.
